Choosy Lover
by Ryuugu-Rena-chan
Summary: DBSK/TVXQ... se empiezan a despertar sentimientos y deseos en el... una persona, enamorada de dos... ¿A Quien elegira?    :S no soy muy buena en los Summary, Gomen!
1. Capitulo 1: My Destiny

"My Destiny!

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, debido a los ruidosos gritos de mi madre… ahí iba otra pelea con mi hermano… siempre era lo mismo…

-¡Yoochun ven aquí!- gritaba mi madre eufórica.

-¡No me toques perra! ¡Me da asco si quiera verte!- contesto mi hermano con cierto odio, incluso aquellas frases me dolieron a mi.

-¡Mocoso malcriado! ¿¡Como te atreves a faltarme al respeto! ¡Te educare!- escuché como se escuchaban azotes, mi piel se erizo, ¿le estaría pegando a Yoochun?... con cierto temor Salí de mi habitación para dirigirme a la sala donde suponía yo que era donde sucedía todo… al llegar me aterre totalmente y al mismo tiempo me sorprendí… mi madre no era la que golpeaba a Yoochun, si no exactamente al revés… a penas ella y se podía sostener en pie… pues mi hermano le daba con su cinturón, se veía tanto odio en el… en cuanto a mi, no sabía que hacer, ¿debía detenerle?... pues mi madre, ni si quiera debería haberse llamado así, pues solo era una vil borracha, que se acostaba con cualquiera, no le importaba ella los traía aquí… después de la muerte de mi padre tuvo ese comportamiento… Mi hermano también cambio radicalmente, ahora el se hacía cargo de la empresa Park… aunque mi abuelo le ayudaba bastante, ahora solo se le veía estresado y de mal humor… pues con solo 23 años, era demasiado para el, por lo que recurría al alcohol y la droga, también le había visto con variedades de mujer y hombres… como fuera, ambos tanto mi madre como mi hermano, estaban en la perdición…. Un fuerte estruendo me sacó de mis pensamientos, ahora Yoochun estaba tirado en el suelo sangrando…. Mi mamá le había dado con una botella, que patéticos… ambos ebrios y heridos, a veces me daban lastima…. Pero a la vez coraje… no sabía como actuar en situaciones así, por lo que siempre me mantenía alejado del asunto… e hice lo mismo en esta ocasión, me dirigí a mi habitación, de seguro ya sería tarde e iría al colegio…

Salí de ducharme… ahí estaba, recostado en mi cama leyendo un libro divertido…

-¿Qué quieres Yoochun?- pregunte al mismo tiempo sacando mi ropa interior y mi uniforme.

-¿Qué sucede hermanito? ¿Acaso es que no puedo entrar a tu habitación?... – solté un bufido y solo le mire con odio.

-no, no puedes… de igual forma… vete, se me hace tarde y quiero cambiarme-

-¿Por qué no me dejas disfrutar?... hace mucho que no te veo desnudo ¿Cuánto?... unos 10 o 12 años… por lo que veo te haz puesto en forma… siempre pensé que eras un escuálido… ¿Qué tal si jugamos un poco?- me jalo de forma brusca… dejándome a escasos centímetros de su rostro…

-¿Qué haces Yoochun?-

-eres tan hermoso… - con su mano derecha hizo que mi trasero se sentará en sus piernas, acomodándome de una forma en que sintiera su miembro que poco a poco iba despertando, no se por que razón no le alejaba de mi, pero sinceramente deseaba tanto tener mi primer experiencia con esa persona… aunque no fuera la que yo amara… me deje atrapar por sus fuertes brazos que me sujetaban muy fuerte dejándome sin escapatoria… desesperadamente comenzó a besar mi cuello de forma hambrienta… solté un leve gemido y al mismo tiempo mis mejillas se sonrojaron… una de sus manos se deslizo por mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi masculinidad, de forma violenta a parto la toalla que se sujetaba de mi cintura… dejándome totalmente desnudo… pude ver una sonrisa en su rostro llena de lujuria total… el observaba atentamente mi miembro…. El cual estaba erecto… en un instante, poso su mirada en la mía… ahí fue cuando caí en cuenta lo mal que estaba haciendo… pues en su mirada veía como se burlaba de mi… si claro, seguramente solo se burlaba de mi… como asustado… me levante rápidamente y tome la toalla aun húmeda y la envolví de nuevo en mi cintura…

-¿Qué pasa lindo? ¿No quieres jugar?- se levanto tomando mi mentón haciendo que le mirara…

-¡Vete Yoochun! ¡Lárgate de mi habitación!- me sentí como un estúpido.

-no me iré… ahora que me has prendido… debes apagarme… - tomo mi rostro y me beso apasionadamente…. Caí como un tonto… y le correspondí. A penas que se empezaba a profundizar el beso, se escucho como tocaban a mi puerta, por lo que impulsivamente me separe de el…

-¿Quién es?- pregunte…

-Joven Jaejoong… el Joven Junsu le espera-

-¡Diablos la escuela!- me apresure y tome mi uniforme y mi ropa interior, pero antes me dirigí a Yoochun, estaba muy molesto se veía a simple vista.

-Yoochun… sal, por favor- le dije seriamente

-Lindo… nunca me apartaste… - sonrió ante lo dicho… lo cual me empezó a poner nervioso, después de unos segundos de silencio… salió de mi habitación.

-Demonios…. ¡No es hora de pensar en eso! ¡Se hace tarde!-

Baje como un rayo hasta la sala de espera donde mi sonriente amigo me esperaba…

-¡Es muy tarde!- me reclamo.

-¡Lo siento!... se me paso el tiempo… pero vamos… nos toca a primer modulo con ese viejo que me cae tan mal-

-cierto… ¡Que mala suerte!-

-s-si… vamos-

-espera…- me miro seriamente -¿Y tu hermano?- se sonrojo un poco… siempre era así, Junsu mi mejor amigo se había enamorado de mi estúpido hermano… era inevitable… pero por alguna razón comencé a ponerme nervioso.

-No lo se, debe estar por ahí…- lo dije en un tono molesto…

-oh… quería saludarlo- sonrió un poco para así mismo.

-Ok, mi niño ya vámonos…-

-¡Baby! Hace mucho que no me decías así- se abalanzó contra mi dejándome sin respirar, Junsu y yo nos llevábamos tan bien… era una de las personas en las que únicamente podía confiar, por eso mismo no deseaba que sufriera con respecto a mi hermano.

-Junsu, quítate de encima me asfixias- trate de levantarme… pero Junsu era muy fuerte, de pronto escuche unos pasos, inmediatamente busque de donde provenían, y al darme cuenta me comencé a sentir incomodo… ahí estaba Yoochun bajando las escaleras, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Junsu…- Junsu al ser llamado por Yoochun rápidamente me dejo respirar y se levanto como un perro al que le hablaba su amo.

-¡Yoochun! ¡Hola!- saludo animado y sonrojándose mucho.

-¿aun no se van? Ya es muy tarde…- poso su mirada en la mía, era lujuria total.

-Ahora mismo nos estamos yendo, vamos Junsu….- lo tome de la mano y empecé a caminar.

-esperen, estoy algo libre, los llevaré en mi auto….- sin darnos oportunidad de responder tomo sus llaves y nos arrastro hasta su auto.

Ya adentro del auto, Junsu hablaba de cualquier babosada que se le ocurría, mientras Yoochun le seguía la corriente y yo me mantenía absorto en mis pensamientos…

-¡Y ah lo odiamos! ¡Nos bajo 2 puntos en el examen por que estábamos riendo!...-

-lo siento por ustedes…-

-¡Si!... y es especialmente es raro… y más con Baby-

-¿con Jae?-

-¡Si!...una vez Baby se quedo dormido… bueno eso siempre lo hace, pero el viejo en vez de despertarlo y regañarle, le acaricio el pelo y se lo cargo y lo llevo a la enfermería- mis oídos captaron lo ultimo que dijo Junsu.

-¿enserio?...- Yoochun me volteo a ver de una manera muy seria.

-Si… cuando desperté estaba a un costado de la cama donde dormía, fue realmente raro, estaba leyendo un libro… y con una expresión realmente feliz ¡Algo muy raro en un viejo amargado como el!... – conteste.

-Que raro… tal vez… le gustes- dijo seriamente mientras perdía su mirada en el camino.

-¡Imposible! Replico Junsu.

-tiene razón Junsu… nunca he visto que muestre expresión alguna en su rostro… apenas pude creerme que sonriera mientras leía ese libro… -

-ustedes chicos no entienden para nada a los adultos…-

-pero… si le gustará Jae… el viejo no esta nadita mal… por que viejo no es… ha de tener unos 27 años y de que es sensual lo es… solo es amargado y gruñón-

-¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto Yoochun.

-¿Cómo se llama?... Lee Min Ho... creo- conteste…

-¿Lee Min Ho?...- Vi claramente como la expresión de Yoochun cambiaba y se oscurecía a cada segundo. De repente el auto se detuvo. –Llegamos.

-¿ah?... es cierto- observe mi escuela… me baje rápidamente del auto, y enseguida de mi Junsu.

-¡Gracias por traernos Yoochun! – le agradeció animadamente Junsu… por lo cual Yoochun solo asintió, pero acto seguido volteo a verme, por lo que supuse que también esperaba un agradecimiento de mi parte.

-ah… gracias- le dije secamente, pero impulsivamente le mostré una sonrisa llena de sinceridad. A lo cual, el me correspondió y se salió del auto.

-Hermanito idiota- revolvió un poco mi pelo y beso mi frente, cosa que no me sorprendió. –no quiero que te acerques a ese viejo ¿Ok?-

-no entiendo la razón, pero ni con ganas me acercaría…- reí escandalosamente acompañado de las carcajadas tan singulares de mi amigo.

-bien, me haz dejado tranquilo… nos vemos después… y, llega temprano para ir a comer por ahí… yo invito, que hasta asco me da comer en esa casa- me sonrió nostálgicamente, cosa que me confundió y solo asentí… -Ok, bye… adiós Junsu – se despidió y enseguida partió.

-¡Ah empezó genial mi día!- grito de emoción Junsu.

-Pequeño idiota- le golpee tontamente –

-¡Ah Baby malo!- se quejo y comenzó a reír alegremente.

-Mi niño lindo, vamos que el viejo gruñón nos comerá-

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Corre!-

Ahí estábamos en la puerta del salón…

-Mi niño… llegamos tarde… todos están ya adentro ¿crees que nos deje pasar?-

-intentémoslo… pero me da un poco de miedo-

-¡Ustedes siempre!- voltee rápidamente hacia atrás… ahí estaba mi otro amigo Changmin.

-¡Min!- Junsu se abalanzó contra el alto.

-demonios Junsu, siempre haces lo mismo, me asustas…- se quejo Changmin quitándoselo de encima.

-¡Hey nuestro amargadito llego tarde también!- le di unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-me quede dormido… -

¡Tu siempre!- le hizo ver Junsu.

-bien chicos, no empiecen.- los detuve. Acto seguido toque la puerta sin temor alguno, a lo cual obtuve miradas asesinas de mis compañeros.

-tranquilos- les dije en un susurro, a lo que segundos después, pudimos ver la muy sexy figura de nuestro profesor….

-Buenos días… ¿podemos entrar?- le sonreí intuitivamente, a lo cual recibí una mirada de furia.

-¿Qué son estas horas? ¿Creen que pueden llegar a mi clase cuando se les pegue la gana? Pues no… váyanse de aquí.- estuvo a punto de cerrarnos la puerta en la cara cuando le detuve.

-disculpe… pero debe dejarnos entrar…- me atreví.

-¿Por qué?- me miro desafiante.

-por que es un maestro y su deber es darnos clase… y es lo que debe de hacer…-

-¿y debo darle clases a un trió de chicos irresponsables?-

-Baby olvídalo, mejor vámonos- me susurraba Junsu al oído, a lo cual el viejo reacciono muy enojado…

-¡Kim Junsu!... no quiero volverlo a ver en mi clase, tenga más respeto…-

-P-pero ¿Qué hice?- se escondió en mi hombro.

-si no quieren salir perjudicados… váyanse y déjenme continuar-acto seguido dio un portazo…

-¡Argh me caga!- lo deje escapar.

-¿Qué hice?...- dijo Junsu preocupado.

-¡No lo se! Vamos mi niño… Minniee… - los jale a ambos hasta la biblioteca.

-Baby… ¡Debes ayudarme con tu hermano!...-me suplicaba Junsu.

-Mi niño, yo no quiero que salgas lastimado… Yoochun es algo… puto-

-¡Baby lloraré!-

-por cierto Minniee… ¿algún chico o chica?- pregunte discretamente.

-no realmente… aun no estoy en eso… por cierto chicos… casi lo olvido.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto intrigado Junsu.

-quiero invitarlos a una fiesta esta noche… en mi casa, es que mi hermano vuelve del extranjero y le haremos una fiesta de bienvenida y mis padres dijeron que podría invitar a mis amigos.

-¡Iremos!- no dudo Junsu en contestar.

-por favor… me harían muy feliz-

-¿Mi amargadito será feliz?- lo abrace tiernamente.

-¿Qué dices Jae? ¿Irás?- me miro con cara de suplicante.

-si insistes tanto… no los podría abandonar…- sonreí.

-gracias, Junsu, Jae… pasare por ustedes, estén listos a las 9-

-bien, bien… ah, estúpido viejo… sacare malas notas en su clase- suspire profundamente.

-¡Baby te comprendo!...-

-pero a mi parecer… a mi que al viejo le gusta Jae-

-¿Por qué?-pregunte.

-pues… solo suposiciones mías…-

-¡Oh Min se guardas las cosas!-

-Changmin…- ¿Por qué todo mundo pensaba aquello?... ¿Yo con…el?... sinceramente, han sucedido varias cosas… esa vez que me quede dormido… al despertar, le vi sonriendo, no se pero… esa vez sentí muchas emociones que revolvieron mi estomago….

Flash Back-

-¿Ya despertaste?- me sonrió dulcemente

-ah… s-si, ¿me desmaye?- pregunte incrédulo.

-No solo te dormiste… pensé que sería incomodo en esas bancas, por lo que te traje aquí- aun me sonreía.

-Oh, ¿Gracias?... –

-Jae… últimamente te he visto muy agotado y cansado… y deprimido sobre todo… ¿sucede algo?-

-ah… no realmente… estoy bien, gracias por preocuparse… pero creo que es algo que a usted no le concierne- me levante con desgano y estaba a punto de irme cuando me detuvo.

-Jaejoong… yo… quiero agradecerte- me miraba con tanta dulzura…

-¿Por qué?-

-tu… haz elevado mis expectativas… un alumno irresponsable y contestón… no había sonreído en mucho tiempo… pero hoy yo…. Soy capaz de hacerlo-

-¿yo? No lo entiendo muy bien-

-solo quiere ser de apoyo… así que no dudes en venir conmigo ¿ok?-

-no se bien pero… prefiero ayudar… cambiemos papeles profe…- solté una carcajada y salí de la habitación.

Final Flash Back-

-ya casi será el segundo módulo… vayamos a la siguiente clase…-

-s-si, tienes razón Changmin, ya casi es hora… vamos-

Ya habían terminado las clases…

-Baby, vamos a tomar algo antes de ir a nuestras casas-

-no lo se Junsu, Yoochun dijo que llegará pronto-

-¡Baby! ¿Puedo ir?-sabía que haría eso

-¿con nosotros?-

-¡Si, por favor!- su mirada era muy suplicante, por lo que accedí.

-está bien-

-¡Gracias!- me abrazo tiernamente.

-Ya que mi niño se me pegó… ¿no quieres venir Minniee?-

-no lo se… tu hermano no me cae muy bien y eso lo sabes-

-lo se… bueno si no quieres, esta bien-

No, esta bien, iré… no puedo dejarlos solos con el-

-Gracias Minniee…- le sonreí.

/

-¡Ya llegue!- tire mis cosas en el sillón, y al mismo tiempo me senté en el, seguido de Mi niño y Changmin.

-Baby ¿Y ya mejoraron las cosas con tu mama?-

-entre yoochun y ella no, pero conmigo ningún problema…-

-Jae, creo que deberían arreglar las cosas en familia, hablar todos… los 3, la ausencia de tu padre, si les afecto demasiado…-

-la verdad, aunque quisiera…. Si ellos no ponen de su parte, no se puede Minniee-

-Baby, como quisiera ayudarte… ¡Me harás llorar!-

-pues créeme, que yo también quiero ayudarte… tu situación familiar no es muy buena que digamos, tu hermano gemelo está en coma todavía ¿Cuánto? 2 años ¿no?-

-s-si… y mi padre ha caído en el vicio… y eso es malo, si no hacemos algo la empresa se irá al suelo-

-Mi niño… (Suspiro) aquí el único decente es el amargadito-

-¡Por su puesto que no! Si mi familia es tan pobre que comemos de los basureros-

-¡Minniee!-

-ok, no tanto así, si estamos todos unidos y toda la cosa, pero somos una familia tan normal, el que este en esa escuela de paga tan alta es un milagrote… bueno mi inteligencia es insuperable, pero igual... ¡Muy normal! Así que no se esperen una fiesta del año ¡Eh!-

Todos reímos ante lo dicho…

-Min, tu lo tienes todo, todo esto de ser millonario… no vale nada… los valores que te dan tu familia, eso es mucho mas valioso, el amor que te brindan…. Eso, ni todo el dinero del mundo lo puede comprar- de un momento acá Junsu estaba suelto en llanto…

-¡Mi niño!- corrí rápidamente a abrazarle y brindarle mi apoyo… Minniee se acerco y también nos abrazo… mi amargadito estaba llorando también… por lo que yo debía ser el fuerte en esta situación.

-Baby… yo… lo siento- su voz parecía un susurro, y se podía sentir un silencio nostálgico, lo único que se escuchaba eran los sollozos de mi amigos.

Pero algo nos alarmo, agresivamente abrieron la puerta… ahí estaba mi hermano, y traía a una mujer de la cintura, a simple vista era una piruja…

-¿Yoochun?- logro decir mi niño quien se separaba de mis brazos, al mismo tiempo Changmin hacía lo mismo.

-¿Un trío? Para eso hay habitaciones y hoteles- estaba ebrio.

-Yoochun no empieces a mostrar tus numeritos… por favor- empecé a calmarlo, si no lo hacia, me arrepentiría

-¡Hermanito!...- soltó a la vieja que traía y corrió infantilmente a abrazarme.

-Suéltame por favor- trataba de zafarme de sus brazos.

-quiero tenerte… que seas mío, solo mío… Jae- comenzó a besar mi cuello dulcemente, rápidamente lo empuje bruscamente.

-¡Aléjate idiota! ¡Yo no soy una puta!... – esta vez si me enfade… -Junsu, Changmin, vámonos…- .los tomé de la mano para salir de la casa pero Yoochun me tomo de la cintura, y me atrajo hacia el haciendo que me soltara de mis amigos.

-¡Joder que me sueltes!- parloteaba como loco… fue entonces cuando sentí una cálida lágrima recorrer mis mejillas… ¿Por qué lloraba? ... en la mañana había hecho lo mismo… pero ahora, ¿Por qué mis amigos pensarán mal?...no, entonces voltee a ver a la mujer que trajo mi hermano… me daba tanta rabia… estaba celoso… de pronto sentí como Changmin trataba de ayudarme.

-¡Déjalo!- gritaba desesperado. Fue entonces cuando voltee a ver a mi niño, estaba impactado, y miles de lágrimas recorrían su rostro, claro el amaba a mi hermano… no quería verle así… no quería…entonces sentí como Yoochun me dejaba libre… rápidamente me aleje… pero supe entonces pocos segundos después que mi libertad… era un mal paso, pues Yoochun golpeo a Changmin en el estomago haciendo que se impactase contra la pared.

-¡Estúpido muerto de hambre! ¡No tienes el derecho de tocarme si quiera! ¡Me das asco!-

-¡Changmin!- grite a todo pulmón… impulsivamente corrí hasta el… estaba escupiendo sangre, demasiada… me dio mucho miedo… que algo le pudiera pasar… con manos temblorosas tome mi celular y con gran esfuerzo marque el numero de emergencia -¡Una ambulancia! ¡Mi amigo esta grave!- lágrimas salían a cada segundo-

-Jae… no llores- se acerco Yoochun y me abrazo forzosamente…

-¡Suéltame! ¡Te odio! ¡Siempre complicas las cosas! ¡No te quiero ver! ¡SUELTAME!- explote…

-Jae… yo solo quiero… estar cerca de ti- me mordió la oreja… lo cual me hizo gemir levemente… me sentía tan furioso…. De un momento acá… comencé a patalear al aire… y darle codazos en el estomago lo cual le obligo a soltarme… acto seguido lo abofetee.

-Eres un imbécil… - cargue a changmin en mi espalda hasta mi habitación. Espere a que Junsu me siguiera pero no lo hizo…

-Minniee… todo esta bien- le acaricie el rostro… parecía que se iba reponiendo poco a poco. –Voy por Junsu… ¿Ok?- le di un beso en la frente y baje rápidamente… ¡SHOCK! Mi sorpresa fue que, Junsu estaba besando apasionadamente a Yoochun, la piruja no la veía por ninguna parte por lo que supuse que se había ido.

-¿Junsu?- apenas lo hice notable… vi como ambos volteaban sus miradas hacia mí.

-Baby… lo siento- comenzó a llorar desesperadamente… -y-yo… debo irme a casa- estaba a punto de irse cuando le detuve.

-espera Junsu… le diré a un chofer que te lleve… - le dije seriamente, el solo asintió y llame a un chofer para que le llevará a casa, cosa que hizo al instante…

Regrese a la sala… Yoochun estaba sentado en uno de los sillones… tenía los ojos cerrados por lo que supuse estaba dormido…

-¿Qué es lo que me ves?- abrió los ojos y poso su mirada en todo mi ser.

-púdrete- comencé a subir las escaleras con desgano, estaba cansado pero enseguida escuché como la ambulancia llegaba…

-¿Por qué armaste tanto jaleo?... los vecinos se darán cuenta… y ¡Mala publicidad! Gracias hermanito…- no hice caso y abrí rápidamente la puerta, les indique donde se encontraba Changmin e inmediatamente lo revisaron y dijeron que solo debía descansar un poco.

-Muchas gracias- hice una reverencia para después cerrar la puerta.

-Jae… ¿Me odias?- Pregunto Yoochun…

-Si te odio… a ti y a mi madre… por ser tan inmaduros, por no saber manejar los problemas… ¡Te odio por ser tan estúpido!- Mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir nuevamente… aunque esta vez fueron detenidas en un instante por un dulce beso de Yoochun… podía gustar de nuevo de esos cálidos y suaves labios, inmediatamente correspondí… le di acceso completo a mi boca, dejando que su lengua se inmiscuyera con la mía, deseosa de probar su boca… Yoochun sonrió ante el hecho y profundizo más el beso. Comenzó a meter sus manos por debajo de la camisa de mi uniforme, acariciaba mi abdomen con movimientos suaves, que erizaban mi piel. Yoochun dejo de besarme para después con su lengua, recorrer todo mi cuello de manera lenta y precisa, haciendo que gimiera con completo placer, mientras echaba mi cabeza para atrás permitiéndolo que lo hiciera de manera más libre. En un movimiento, quedé sentado en uno de los grandes sillones y Yoochun frente a mí, el cual me miraba con total deseo… sin contenerme lo jale quedando así, acostados el sobre mi… impulsivamente comencé a quitarle el saco que traía… y al mismo tiempo la camisa, después de terminar, comencé a lamer suavemente uno de sus pezones haciéndolo gemir levemente lo cual me excitaba aun mas. Pero mi hermano no se quedaba quieto, sus manos acariciaban rápidamente mi miembro por encima de mis pantalones… al principio era un poco brusco pero después sus movimientos se relajaron y masajeo más suavemente, cosa que me encanto, y ocasiono que cerrara mis ojos y disfrutara de la caricia proporcionada… Pero, en mi mente había algo que decía que debía detenerme… tal vez era mi conciencia, pero mi cuerpo pedía mas… ¿Qué era lo que buscaba mi corazón entonces?... de repente recordé a mi amigo, fue entonces que con esfuerzo logre detener mis acciones, cosa que causó que el hiciera lo mismo…

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto con cierta confusión.

-e-esto no está bien….- le contesté con miedo y sin mirarle al rostro.

-¿no está bien?... ¿¡Que no esta bien! ¡Demonios Jae!- se levanto bruscamente…

-Yoochun yo…- me aterraba me miraba furioso…-

-¡Me importa un comino!... ¿te encanta no? ¡Primero me prendes y después huyes como un gatito asustadizo!... ¡Odio esa actitud! ¡Mierda!- estaba muy enojado… con miedo me levante, y trate de apresurar mi paso hacia mi habitación… sentía como su mirada me recorría… y sentía enojo en ella…

Ya frente a la puerta de mi habitación, entre temeroso…

-J-Jae… ¿te encuentras bien?- me sonrió mi amigo

-Si, estoy bien gracias… siento el jaleo… lo siento mucho- le dije lo más apenado que podía.

-no te preocupes… - tocio un poco después de lo dicho.

-Minniee…-me acerque rápidamente.

-estoy bien… Jae… ¿quieres seguir viviendo en esta casa?-

-¿eh?... ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-No logras nada aquí… solo veo que te acaban más… tu madre, tu hermano… por ahora mis padres se irán a Japón, mi abuela se puso enferma y aprovecharan un buen tiempo y se quedarán… se irán hoy en la madrugada después de la fiesta… y pues por mi hermano no creo que haya problemas… quédate un tiempo acá… para que analices un poco las cosas… y te des estreses ¿ok?-

-Changmin yo…. No creo que sea buena idea… no puedo dejarlos… no ahora que están las cosas fuertes-

-por eso mismo… deberías pensar un poco en ti mismo… no quiero verte destruido… solo para ayudarte un poco… mis padres estarán de acuerdo, además sobra la habitación de ellos y una que tenemos de huéspedes… quiero ayudarte amigo-

-no estoy muy seguro….-

-bueno no te apresuraré…. Piénsatelo muy bien… de igual forma debo reponerme y preparar la fiesta de hoy… date un baño frio… enfría tu cabeza y piénsalo…- se levanto dificultosamente.

-Te llevo a tu casa-

-estoy bien…. Y… ponte lindo, aunque más no puedes estar… pasaré por ti a las 9 en punto-

-s-si…- le sonreí.

-bueno nos vemos….-

-espera… insisto, no te puedo dejar ir solo, te llevaré-

-¡Pero eres un terco! Estoy bien… solo fue el impacto… me iré solo-

-¿seguro?-

¡Por supuesto!... nos vemos-

-adiós amargadito-

Adiós.- dicho esto salió de mi habitación, acto seguido me tumbé en mi cama.

(Suspiro) –no sería mala idea… salirme de este infierno un par de días me haría bien…. Bueno, eso ya me lo pensare… ahora, la fiesta… y Junsu… ¡Demonios!... todo esto se torna mal….-

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Capitulo 2: My Friend

"My Friend"

Le di un último retoque a mis cabellos…

-listo…- sonreí al verme en el espejo… para después escuchar el como tocaban a mi puerta -¿Qué sucede?-

-Joven Jaejoong… el Joven Changmin espera por usted-

-Oh, si… dile que suba a mi habitación-

-enseguida…- escuché como la mucama se apartaba de mi puerta… y a los pocos segundos se escuchaba otra vez los toques en ella.

-Adelante…- le hice saber, sabía que era mi amigo, pero… me equivoque, en el marco de la puerta pude distinguir a mi hermano Yoochun, con una sonrisa bastante amplia.

-Vaya mi hermanito se va a su primera fiesta… ¿emocionado?- se burlo.

-lárgate, no tengo ganas de discutir contigo- le dije con desgano y sin mirarle.

-¡No seas cruel!... si me traes loquito… ¿sabes? Eres muy malo… 2… han sido dos veces que me has dejado con las ganas… ¿Y sabías? A la tercera… es la vencida-

-pues no habrá tercera…. Yoochun, exactamente de eso quería hablar contigo- esta vez le mire de frente, apreté mis puño y agarre valentía –Yo… eso fue un error…-

-¿Un error?- me miro confundido.

-s-si… somos hermanos… y hombres… fue incorrecto….-tragué saliva lentamente… por alguna razón sentía que iba a estallar

-claro que es incorrecto Jae…. Pero aun eres un niño y no puedes entenderlo… pero bien, si quieres olvidarlo… no hay problema… puedo vivir con ello, después de todo… solo era atracción carnal y eso fácilmente se elimina ¿no es así? - me miro divertido… y sus sonrisa se ampliaba cada vez más ¿solo atracción carnal? ¿Así fue como lo vio?... por alguna razón me entristeció sus palabras, me esperaba algo mas…. Acaso… yo… ¿Me atraía mi hermano?... no podía ser, me golpee mentalmente y cuando me di cuenta, Yoochun ya no estaba…

-demonios…. – de pronto sentí una depresión que me invadía… esto se complicaba cada vez más…

-Jae… ¿ya estás listo?- vi como Changmin se acomodaba en el marco de la puerta en donde Yoochun había estado anteriormente.

-si-si… ¿Y Junsu?- pregunte curioso.

-¡Oh! Le hable y me dijo que se le hizo un poco tarde y llegaría después… y llevará pareja-

-¿¡Que! ¡Mentira!- contesté asombrado.

-Si… el mismo lo dijo… -

-pero si el… esta enamorado de mi hermano-

-ya lo se, por eso se me hizo raro, pero quien sabe, ya lo veremos en su momento… vamos-

-s-si- asentí

Estábamos saliendo del auto, la casa de Changmin no era tan grande como la mía o la de Junsu… pero siempre daba ese aire de calidez… no lo se pero siempre me sentía cómodo en aquel pequeño hogar.

-Jae… espero no te decepciones, las personas serán muy comunes y…-

-Tranquilo… ya te dije que no importaba, incluso siempre he querido asistir a este tipo de fiestas- le sonreí alegremente cosa que me respondió golpeándome el hombro.

-vamos entrar entonces.- y eso fue lo que hicimos… al entrar me sorprendí un poco… había música de Pop, mesas comunes con platos de frituras sobre ellas… chicos y chicas bailando en un pequeño espacio, algunos bebiendo y platicando animadamente… todos se veían tan… felices, sonreí amargamente al recordar mis fiestas de cumpleaños, la mayoría de la gente era ya grande de edad, por supuesto todos con trajes finos… música clásica y tan aburrido… realmente detestaba esas fiestas, pero mi madre siempre insistía… pero algo me sacó de mis pensamientos, un gran letrero a la entrada de la casa, muy colorido y prendido… decía: ¡Bienvenido Shim Seung Jo!... por lo que supuse que ese era el nombre del hermano de Changmin….

-Jae… vamos, te quiero presentar a mi hermano- me sacó de mis pensamiento al mismo tiempo arrastrándome hasta la planta alta de su casa donde había poca gente… era más bien donde las parejas entraban en intimidad… hasta que llegamos a la ultima puerta…

-¿aquí esta?- pregunte.

-si… aun se esta arreglando… - enseguida toco la puerta –entraré…- cosa que hizo al instante, y yo le seguí.

-Ah… Changmin ¿Qué sucede?- me sorprendí al ver tanta belleza en un hombre… sus facciones perfectas… un cuerpo perfecto, su voz ronca y sensual…

-Te quería presentar un amigo… el es Park Jaejoong, del que te he hablado- Changmin apunto hacia mí, por lo cual recibí la atención del chico de la belleza perfecta.

-a-ah… Mucho gusto… Soy Park Jaejoong…- apenas pude mencionar aquellas palabras…

-Mucho gusto Jaejoong… yo soy el hermano de este niño amargado, Shim Seung Jo- dicho lo anterior me mostro una brillante sonrisa que me dejo sin palabras.

-Jae, no eres el único que me llama amargado- Changmin me sacó de mis pensamientos…

-¿Q-que?... ¡Oh! ... ¡Espera! Yo soy el único que te dice amargado- le replique.

-Creo que no… - me respondió Seung Jo quien sonreí pícaramente.

-¡Claro que sí!... está en mi decirle así… y solo yo debo decirle así- le respondí con tono alto, lo que causo las carcajadas de los 2 hermanos.

-Por cierto Jaejoong… ¿eres hombre?- me pregunto el chico de la belleza perfecta sacándome de quicio ¿Qué me trataba de decir?-

-¡Claro que lo soy idiota!...- le respondí agresivamente causando su risa de nuevo.

-entonces eres tan bello como una chica… - me sonrió dulcemente… eso me mato… y enseguida mi cara se puso tan roja.

-espera… me insultas ¿sabes?- reaccione segundos después.

-Bueno, se nota que tomas todo a la defensiva… relájate y disfruta de la fiesta ¿Ok?- me volvió a regalar otra linda sonrisa.

-creo que es verdad… lo siento- le contesté tímidamente.

-¡Que amigo tan extraño tienes!- comenzó a reírse escandalosamente, lo que provoco que me contagiara de su risa y comenzará a reír también.

-Ya basta los dos… mejor bajemos Jae, haber si Junsu ya llego… -

-¡Pero si eres un amargado hermanito!- exclamo Seung Jo divertido, lo que provoco de nuevo mi risa.

-Ok, Minniee… entonces, un placer Seung Jo…- le sonreí ampliamente para recibir a respuesta unas palmadas en mi cabeza… acto seguido Changmin me tomo del brazo y me saco inmediatamente de la habitación.

-Parece que se llevarán bien- -me parece agradable… -

-aunque a veces es un poco pesado- ante lo dicho ambos reímos escandalosamente… me encantaba esa sensación, de reírme despreocupadamente, esos momentos, seguramente eran los únicos que valían la pena… ya cuando estábamos bajando las escaleras, pude sentir como se me bajaba la sangre… los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban exageradamente… y unas lágrimas se asomaban a mis ojos… -Jae… Junsu y….-

Vi como Junsu llegaba del brazo de mi Yoochun, ambos sonreían y jugueteaban… no podía creerlo, mis piernas se inmovilizaron… comencé a sentir como me ardía mi pecho… ¿Por qué me ponía así?... no lo sabía… pero tenía que mostrar actitud, no podía derrumbarme ahora… sin más contuve las lágrimas y respire profundamente…

-No me lo puedo creer… vamos a preguntarle o ver que onda…- Changmin me jalo, yo sentía que caería en cualquier momento…

-¡Junsu por acá!- le grito Changmin, Junsu al verlo le sonrió y camino rápidamente seguido de Yoochun… yo lo único que hice fue desviar mi mirada a la nada… no estaba preparado para mirar a ninguno de los dos.

-¡Min…! Que bueno… - sonrió ampliamente…

-Que tal…- saludo Yoochun… fue entonces cuando sentí las miradas de ambos sobre mi… agarre toda la Valentía del mundo, y apreté lo más que pude la mano de Changmin lo que causo que me viera confundido, y entonces voltee a verlos…

-Junsu… haz llegado… y ¿Yoochun?... – forcé una sonrisa… a lo cual ambos me miraron como examinándome… contuve con todo las lágrimas que peleaban por salir… sentía que si decía algo más se me quebraría la voz.

-Baby… invite a Yoochun… y pues acepto… espero no haya problema- volteo a ver a Changmin que lo negó totalmente.

-Bien disfrutemos de la fiesta- dijo Yoochun quien acto seguido tomo de la mano de Junsu y lo arrastró hasta la pista de baile… fue ahí cuando sentí que podía respirar… y al mismo tiempo cuando caí al piso exhausto….

-Jae ¿te encuentras bien?- me miro preocupado.

-s-si… necesito tomar aire… ahora vuelvo…- sin más comencé a caminar apresuradamente… la vista se me nublaba y sentía que Changmin me gritaba pero ignore completamente lo que me decía… entonces después de un tiempo… me di cuenta que estaba caminando sin rumbo alguno… parecía que estaba en un parque… solo había una familia al otro extremo… entonces me derrumbe totalmente… deje escapar las lágrimas que había contenido tanto tiempo…

-¿Jaejoong?- escuché una voz con la cual estaba familiarizado… entonces voltee a ver la persona que me pronunciaba…

-¿Profe?- a penas pude hablar…

-¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué lloras?- soltó rápidamente su maletín y se acerco con una expresión de preocupación. Yo no podía detenerme… fue entonces cuando sentí que me abrazaba de una manera protectora… -Tranquilo… llora… descarga todo… estoy aquí- no se por que, pero aquellas palabras me hicieron calmar un poco mi corazón… y me aferre totalmente a el… solo necesitaba sentir el que alguien estuviera cerca de mi…

/

-¡Estoy exhausto!- exclamo Junsu tumbándose en un sillón.

-¡Junsu!- grito Changmin quien se iba acercando rápidamente a donde se encontraba su amigo.

-¡Min! ¿Qué sucede?... ¿no ves que disfruto de mi compañía?- tomo el brazo de Yoochun, quien se encontraba parado a su derecha.

-No encuentro a Jae… dijo que tomaría algo de aire fresco… y entonces salió, trate de seguirle pero lo perdí… - Changmin comenzaba a temblar… temía que le sucediera algo… entonces Yoochun abrió los ojos tanto como pudo e impulsivamente se soltó del brazo de Junsu y salió disparado, con una terrible sensación.

-¿Qué sucede Changmin?- pregunto Seung Jo quien bajaba las escaleras y se situaba al lado de su hermano.

-Hermano… Jae… tal vez le sucedió algo…- Changmin estaba muy preocupado.

-¿Tu amigo?... –preguntó Seung Jo.

-s-si… tal vez el…- Changmin comenzaba a imaginar cosas que no debía.

-Tranquilo… seguro no se sintió bien y se fue a su casa… o ya verás-

-¡No Yunho! ¡El hace poco estaba riendo con toda la honestidad del mundo!... Jae… -

-Min… tranquilízate… vamos a buscarlo ¿Ok?...-Junsu se levanto y jalo a su amigo acto seguido Seung Jo los siguió.

/

-Ya veo… ¿Quién es esa persona?-

-es un secreto… pero no me entiendo muy bien… a este sentimiento, ¿Cómo se le llama?-

-es amor Jaejoong… lo que sientes por esa persona es amor-

-¿Amor? ¡Imposible!...- Me levante alterado y comencé a caminar como loco en círculos.

-¡Alumno!- grito el Profe atrayendo mi atención.

-¿eh?... ¿profe?-

-¡De ahora en adelante quiero que se dirija a mi con naturalidad!... nada de Profe… Min Ho… con eso basta… -

-Pero… es raro… ¡No puedo! ... Y menos… si se trata de usted-

-¿Y eso por que?- me pregunto curioso.

-¿Por qué?... ¡Pues con cositas bipolares ni ganas!... ¡Siempre en clase una cosa y casi me traga!-

-¡Ah no exageres!-

-¡Le juro!... no es por nada, pero en cuanto entramos todos a su clase casi queremos llorar… ¡Y eso no es bueno!...-

-la verdad es que… creo que la vida me ha obligado a ser así…- su expresión cambio en un instante, era nostalgia.

-¿se encuentra bien?- me acerque sigilosamente…

-s-si…. Pero ¡no estamos en la escuela hombre!... fuera de la escuela, no soy más tu maestro… soy tu amigo… ¡si amigo!... –

-ah… eso no estaría mal… y… ¿ese amigo me podrá ayudar en los exámenes?-

-¿Y que recibiría a cambio el amigo?-

-¡Yo se!... ¡Chocolate!-

-¡Si! ... ¡Un chocolate!... –

-¿Y eso de que me sirve?... me hace daño más bien…-

-te alivia el corazón…. Cuando una persona que estimo me da un chocolate mi corazón se alivia… -

-entonces si ese chocolate me lo dieras tú… indudablemente me recuperaría inmediatamente…-

-ah… - su mirada no me dejaba escapar, era tan dulce… por alguna razón, esa persona… era especial-

-pero… no… a estudiar se ha dicho… nada de ayudaditas… ¡Nada!-

-¡Oh que malo!... pero justo….- ambos reímos escandalosamente, sin preocuparnos…

-Jaejoong… -

-¿Qué sucede?...-

-eres único….-

-¿único?... ni tanto… -

-enserio… ¿sabías algo?...-

-¿Qué?-

-¡en mi vida he reído!... hasta que te vi-

¡Pues mal Min Ho! ... ¿Qué es la vida sin la felicidad?... ¡haz desperdiciado tu vida!- pero no te preocupes… aun estás a tiempo… y te ayudaré ¡Una promesa!... ¡Te haré reír siempre!... –

-¡Una promesa!... y como pago… cada vez que llores… yo seré tu soporte-

-Gracias… Profe….- le sonreí felizmente…

-/

Yoochun se encontraba detrás de un árbol… escuchando las risas escandalosas de su hermano y aquel hombre…. Su expresión era de total desagrado… y poco a poco sus ojos se humedecían…

-Auch…- le dio tantos golpes como pudo a su pecho…

-¡Chun!- se acerco lentamente Junsu quien lo miraba confundido. -¿Qué sucede?... ¿Por qué lloras?... ¿Por qué corriste?... ¡Realmente me preocupe!... – Junsu comenzó a llorar.

-¿Por qué te preocupas por mi? ¡Si tu amigo está perdido!... – Yoochun contestó alterado, sorprendiendo un poco a Junsu.

-No está perdido… está justo ahí… - a punto a donde se encontraba Jaejoong, quien corría alocadamente seguido de Min Ho. –divirtiéndose… siendo feliz… ¡Y tu lloras por el! ... ¡No puedes Yoochun! ¡No puedes llegar a tanto!-

-¡Demonios!... eres nadie para decirme que es lo que haga…. No me vengas con tus sermones… pareces una novia celosa… -

-¡Ahora mismo estamos en una cita!-

-¡Te equivocas!... nunca saldría con alguien tan despreciable… -

-¿Qué?... –

-lo que oíste… - Yoochun comenzó a caminar pasando por Junsu.

Junsu cayó al piso destrozado… sin parar de llorar amargamente…

-Yo te amo… Yoochun- dijo suavemente entre sollozos… de repente sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro.

-¿Junsu?- era Changmin y su hermano Yunho.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Yunho confundido.

-¿pueden dejarme solo?- contesto sollozante.

-Junsu… no puedo dejarte solo, no en este estado… vamos-

-¡Changmin vete! ¡Te dije que me dejarás solo!... por favor….-

-Junsu….-

-Por favor… - Changmin ya resignado, se fue seguido de Seung Jo del lugar.

/-

-Bueno… no puedo huir de las cosas… es hora de afrontar todo…-Me levante de los columpios para emprender mi camino.

-Jaejoong… suerte-

-¡Si!... – sonreímos al mismo tiempo, después me gire para comenzar a caminar….

Mi paso se alentaba conforme llegaba a la casa… dude un poco al abrir la puerta, pero me arme de valor y la abrí… vi como Changmin parecía preocupado caminando de un lado a otro… su hermano conversaba con algunas chicas y Yoochun bailaba con una chica, parecía estar tomado, puesto que no podía sostenerse en pie muy bien, y por otro lado no vi a Junsu… lo cual me confundió totalmente…

-¡Changmin!- grite acercándome a el…

-¡Jae! ¡Me tenía súper preocupado! ¡¿Dónde estabas?-

-me fui por ahí a comprar un café-

-¡Yo tenía aquí!-

-no tome esa posibilidad, lo siento… perdóname…-

-demonios Jae… casi moría… pero bien, no se que sucedió con Junsu…-

-¿Qué paso?-

-cuando salimos a buscarte… nos separamos, y después encontramos a Junsu llorando en un árbol-

-¿Qué le paso a mi niño?-pregunte preocupado.

-no lo se, me pidió que le dejara solo… y le insistí pero, no accedió-

-de seguro fue el infeliz de mi hermano…. –

-no se… pero… Jae, tu eres su amigo desde que nacieron, más que nada necesita de ti, yo a penas y los conozco… no me siento con el derecho-

-¡Minniee! ¡Que cosas dices! ¡Somos como hermanos!... no importa el tiempo… te has convertido en mas que nuestro amigo… no eres menos… que te quede bien claro-

-Gracias Jae- me sonrió cosa que me tranquilizo un poco.

-bien… deja voy por mi niño de las orejas… hay como nos causa problemas…- reí deliberadamente… -y siento que tengas unos amigos tan problemáticos… -

-no Jae… son los mejores amigos que he podido tener-

-¡Más te vale!- sin más apresure mi paso para salir de la casa y comenzar a buscar a mi niño.

/

Su mirada se paseaba de un lado a otro… intentando buscar algo, mientras que las frías lágrimas aun recorrían sin parar sus mejillas, y el fuerte viento golpeaba su rostro…

Con desgano comenzó a caminar sin destino alguno, lentamente, pues no tenía un lugar al que ir, la persona que amaba le había dicho aquello, esas palabras tan fuertes, si hubiese sido cualquiera no le afectaría tanto, pero era el… en el que se la pasaba pensando a diario, con el que tan solo verle su corazón se volvía loco, y con tan solo saludarlo, una inmensa felicidad le inundaba… sin haberlo notado, una fila de autos estaban detenidos a su causa, pues estaba en medio del camino avanzando lentamente mientras lloraba sin poder parar… cuando se dio cuenta se disculpo y avanzo rápido comenzando a correr… como querer huir a la nada….

Pero de repente fue detenido bruscamente…

-¡Tu!... ¿¡A donde crees que vas!-

-Lo siento… ya me disculpé- dijo aun sollozante tratando de zafarse de aquella mano.

- ¿Disculparse?... ¿¡Y con eso basta!- Junsu seguía forzando, pero no se atrevía a mirar a aquella persona…

-¿Qué puedo hacer?... solo quiero irme de aquí… solo…- Junsu a penas pudo mencionar lo anterior… pues sus sollozos se lo impedían…. Pero en un instante se fue encontrado entre los brazos de aquella persona…. Fue entonces cuando reconoció el aroma… la voz –Baby…-

-Mi niño tonto… ¿A dónde ibas?... ¿Dónde mas?... si yo soy tu apoyo… - Jaejoong lo aferro más a el, haciendo que Junsu descargará toda su tristeza y todo su dolor… llorando…

-Lo siento Baby…. ¡Lo siento!-

-No te disculpes… no tienes por que hacerlo, solo llora… y apóyate en tu amigo… ¡No quiero que vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste!... ¿Qué acaso no confías en mí? ... ¿No somos amigos de años?... entonces, ¿¡Que vales esa amistad si no confías en mi!... No Junsu…. ¿A dónde vas cuando lloras?-

-Contigo- dijo sollozante.

-¿A dónde vas cuando eres feliz y quieres compartirlo?-

-Contigo-

-Cuando estas enojado-

-Contigo-

-Cuando estas en problemas-

-Contigo-

-Cuando te sientes solo-

-Contigo…-

-Y… ¿Cuándo no tienes a nadie…? ¿A dónde irás?-

-Contigo…-

-¡Pues claro menso!... ¡Por que nunca te abandonaría por nada!... ¡Por que somos mas que amigos! ¡Hermanos!... así que no huyas… si huirás, huiremos juntos… si te derrumbas, ven a mí… no importa que, por que yo estaré ahí… para ti, para mi amigo… ¿Ok?-

-s-si….-

-Y… si de plano, has perdido toda confianza en mi… Grita… y se más fuerte… pues yo siempre te seguiré…. Pase lo que pase… -

-Baby… Gracias…. Todo, gracias….-

-¡No tienes que agradecer!... tu me haz ayudado bastante… pero me invitarás el almuerzo mañana-

-Jaja, Ok… ese es mi Baby-

-Claro… y mi niño es ese escandaloso que se la pasa riendo y animando a todo mundo… -

-¡Si!... ¡Es hora de animar la fiesta!... El Min ha estar haciendo el vago de dormido y su fiesta yo creo ya está en la ruina… no será nada sin nosotros-

-No empieces-

-¡Vamos mi Baby hermoso!-

-Siempre….- CONTINUARÁ


	3. Capitulo 3: En ese día

"En ese día…"

Abrí lentamente mis ojos… pronto capté los rayos del sol golpeando mi rostro… entonces recordé la noche anterior, sonreí para mi mismo, había sido tan caótica, llena de problemas… pero todo acabo bastante bien, mi niño se divirtió como loco en la fiesta, entable una buena conversación con Seung Jo que me pareció tan agradable y confiable, Changmin se relajo más y no le conocía ese modo, se embriago todo lo que pudo e hizo espectáculos que nos agracio la vida. Yoochun ya se había ido cuando regrese con Junsu, eso creo que nos relajo más, aunque no llegó en toda la noche y eso me preocupó bastante… seguro y se fue por ahí a tener relaciones, costumbre… con cierto desgano me levante para enseguida meterme a la ducha.

Ya saliendo de está, comencé a cambiarme con toda la tranquilidad posible… fue entonces cuando observé el reloj… casi me da un paro al ver que faltaban cinco minutos para la hora de entrada… me apresuré todo lo que pude, ni me peine y menos ni la boca me lavé… me salí como un rayo fugaz, en la puerta me esperaba el auto, entré como un loco y le indiqué que condujera a todo, el pobre hombre solo accedió, aunque camino después nos detuvo un auto de un oficial, lo que me faltaba…

-disculpe, pero ha rebasado el limite de velocidad- le hizo ver el policía, que ya lucía bastante viejo-

-eh, si disculpe, es que llegaremos tarde- se disculpo el chofer.

-su permiso….-

-ah si, un momento- comenzó a buscar su permiso, y yo que me moría de desesperación, ayer había llegado tarde y hoy también lo haría… -Joven…- me llamo.

-¿Qué sucede?- le dije con cierto fastidio.

-olvidé mi permiso de conducir- indudablemente eso me sacó canas verde.

-¿Qué? ... ¿está usted loco?... ¿¡A quien se le ocurre olvidar su permiso de conducir cuando es chofer?...- me alteré bastante, el pobre solo bajó la mirada.

-disculpen… pero tendré que llevar el auto a la estación y una infracción…-

-No bromee… ¿tiene que llegar a tal extremo?- le dije comenzando a alzar la voz.

-claro que si… tendrán que pagar una multa a parte de la infracción-

-Si se la pago ahora mismo ¿nos deja llevarnos el auto? Y haremos caso omiso-

-bueno…- no pudo terminar la frase cuando el chofer arrancó el auto…. Me quedé totalmente helado.

-¿¡Que hiciste grandísimo imbécil! ¿¡No ves que estaban a punto de ceder!- enseguida observé como el auto del oficial nos perseguía y en pocos segundos se unieron a la persecución más patrullas, por lo que veía en total eran 7, esto era el colmo. -¡Detén el auto!- le ordene, pero el estúpido chofer solo reía maniáticamente ahora a este que demonios le sucedía-

-Joven… usted no puede ordenarme, de ahora en adelante yo doy las órdenes ¿¡ENTENDIDO!- esta vez volteó y me miro con una rabia en sus ojos, entonces me sorprendí, nunca le había visto trabajar en la casa…-

-¿intentas secuestrarme?- le dije con cierto miedo.

-de hecho, es una forma de venganza, como puedes ver… no soy un chofer… -

-¿venganza?... yo no te he hecho nada, nunca en mi vida te había visto.-

-no… tú no me haz hecho nada…. pero tú hermano si…-

Ahí iba de nuevo, todo a causa de Yoochun ¿Por qué siempre me metía en problemas por su culpa?... -¿Qué te hizo?-

-mi familia se rompió por su culpa… -

-¿te quitó el empleo?... yo puedo hacer que lo recuperes, si es problema económico, yo te puedo ayudar-

-¡No es eso demonios!... comenzamos una relación… pensé que era amor, y aun lo sigo creyendo…. Estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por el…. Pero, un día llego a mi casa diciéndome que lo dejará de acosar…. Que le daba asco, entonces mi esposa se entero y me dejo llevándose a mis hijos con ella… y me demando, me dejo en la calle… ¡No sabes que tan duro es!-

-¿eso es todo?... –comencé a reír como loco… -pues…. No te creo, mi hermano no tiene tan mal gusto… y tu eres un idiota… ¿quieres vengarte?... ¡Hazlo con el!... yo no se en que momento entro aquí…. –

-Yo lo amo…. A el aun lo amo…. No puedo dañarlo, pero quiero venganza…. El es un estúpido de corazón frío, ni si quiera quiere a su madre… lo investigué y por la única persona que muestra afecto es por ti…- mis ojos se abrieron completamente…. ¿Yoochun me estimaba?...

-aun así, me parece injusto…. Me gustaría en verdad ayudarte… ¿Qué quieres a cambio de mi libertad?- traté de negociar.

-el amor de tu hermano-

-bueno… yo no puedo obligarlo a amar a una persona…. –

-¡pero estoy seguro de que tu lo puedes convencer!... ¡no puedo vivir sin el!-

-te daré un consejo… ten dignidad…. Busca tu felicidad en otro lugar… si en verdad lo amas ¿quieres verlo sufrir? Y peor a tu causa…. No es así….-

-p-pero…. Lo amo….- comencé a desesperarme…. Yo dando terapias a viejos locos cuando debería estar en la escuela haciendo un examen importante.

-entonces déjalo ir.-

-¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?-

-con el tiempo lo olvidarás…. Te daré dinero para que te vayas lejos de aquí, encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz…. Y con el tiempo lo olvidarás-

-¿enserio?-

-¡Por supuesto!...-

-¡eres mi mejor amigo!- comenzó a llorar infantilmente… moquillo salía de su nariz y el verlo tan patético me asqueo…. Solo le extendí la mano y el después de limpiarse me la dio… no pude evitar vomitar del asco… lo que me faltaba. De manera violenta dio una vuelta entera quedando hacia mismo rumbo, más estúpido no podía ser… entonces lo capto y se dio una segunda oportunidad y solo dio media vuelta, deshaciéndose de todas las patrullas que se volcaron totalmente… sentí como se me bajaba la sangre… era un sádico… y yo era su amigo ya….

-¿a donde me llevas?-

-primero iremos a un taller mecánico que está cerca, tengo un amigo ahí… cambiaremos el auto por otro para que no nos identifiquen, ya comprobé que el oficial que nos paró esté muerto, después te dejaré en tu casa… en un momento te anoto mi número de cuenta… y ahí depositaras 2 millones de dólares, me iré lejos y comenzaré una nueva vida…. Como me lo aconsejaste amigo mío… - después de lo dicho comenzó a reír como loco, nada tonto era…. Yo solo le acompañe riendo con tono nervioso… -por cierto… si no me depositas los 2 millones, te mató- comenzó a reír de nuevo, pero esta vez lo miré asustado…. Indudablemente esta persona era peligrosa…

Pasamos por el taller mecánico, el chico de ahí se me insinuó e incluso ya me tenía encerrado en un baño público, si no fuera por el loco desquiciado hubiera perdido mi virginidad ese día con ese chico que hasta asco me daba… después de un largo camino desconocido llegamos a mi casa… me dio su número de cuenta y me despidió con una gran sonrisa…. Este día había comenzado bastante mal….

Ya me había resignado a asistir a la escuela… reprobaría seguro, entré a mi casa y me encontré con el imbécil que le quería partir la cara….

-hermanito ¿no fuiste a la escuela?- encendió un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumárselo.

-¡Claro que no puede ir!... y ¡Todo por tu culpa!- le reclamé enfadado a lo cual recibí una mirada de confusión… ya con más tranquilidad me senté y le conté toda la historia… el muy estúpido todavía se reía.

-relación mi trasero…. Está loco, solo tuve sexo una vez con ese viejo feo… y solo por que estaba más drogado que nada… ni loco con el… y si, me enviaba mensajes todo el día y me llamaba ya me tenía harto por eso fue a decirle lo detestable que era y que se enterará su familia… me valía después de todo.

-si, claro y el perjudicado salgo yo, como siempre… -

-nunca imagine que llegará a tanto… pero no te preocupes, le daré una lección… -

-¡cual lección ni que nada! ¡Dale el puto dinero que me matará!-

-eres un cobarde Jae… -

-¡es un loco!... –

-si vi en las noticias todo el rollo, nunca creía que fueras tú… y ese loco… me da mucha gracia-

-¡Pues yo moría del miedo!... ¿y a ti te da gracia?... ¡ah enojándome no gano nada! ¡Vete a la mierda!- me levanté furioso para dirigirme a mi habitación pero sus brazos me detuvieron en un abrazo.

-No te preocupes…. Ese maldito me las pagará, ni tienes que temer, tu hermano mayor siempre te protegerá- esas palabras tan dulces me tocaron el corazón y me deje llevar en sus brazos, incluso una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, yo amaba a esta persona más que a nada en el mundo… mi hermano Park Yoochun, un puto drogadicto, que es tan despreciable y odiable, pero con tan solo un par de palabras puede aliviar mi corazón y encenderlo al mismo tiempo…. Indudablemente… Amo a Park Yoochun…

Pero algo nos interrumpió mi celular comenzó a vibrar, rápidamente zafándome de sus brazos lo contesté.

-¿si?-

-¡Jae soy yo!-

-¡Ah, Changmin! ¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Por qué no asististe a la escuela?-

-ah, una larga, muy larga historia…. Ya les contaré después… ¿Junsu está contigo?-

-s-si aquí está…. Dice que te ama-

-dile que yo también-

-pues… tengo una mala noticia…-

-¿Qué sucedió?... –pregunté con miedo, esto iba de mal en peor.

-el profe Lee Min Ho te reprobó todo el año-

-¿¡QUE!-

-también el profe de Ingles y Ciencias Sociales-

-¿¡QUE!-

-hoy había tres exámenes, y fuiste el único que falto… incluso Joon Gu asistió todo enfermo… ¡Hay Jae!-

-¡Changmin moriré!-

-Mañana ya hablamos con los maestros, pero más importante… tienes que contarnos… ¿Nos vemos después de clases?-

-ah, si claro… -

-¡Junsu no grites!... dice el idiota que está a mi lado que iremos a tu casa-

-ah, si claro… entonces los espero par de mensos-

-Hay Jae… te golpearé eh!... –

-el Min se cree fuerte…. –dije burlándome

-¡Baby te amo!- escuché la voz de Junsu un pocos lejos armando escándalo, como siempre.

-ese niño, dile que se calme.- reí deliberadamente.

-bueno, ya es siguiente módulo, te vemos al rato…-

-Ok… - al instante colgué, entonces busqué a mi alrededor y Yoochun ya no se encontraba, en cierta forma me entristeció.

El tiempo pasó muy lento, no sabía que hacer por lo que me puse a hornear infinidad de pasteles… cuando Junsu y Changmin llegaron ya había acabado con el decimo.

-¡Baby!- en cuanto abrí la puerta Junsu se abalanzó contra mi, Changmin solo me saludo sonriéndome.

Les prepare unos café y les di un pastel a cada uno entero…

-ah… Baby, comemos bastante, pero no tanto.-

-vamos… lo que les quepa-

-Y luego… ¿Qué sucedió Jae?-

-¡Ah! Si supieran chicos…. De por si me levante bien tarde… faltaban cinco minutos cuando salí de aquí, le dije a mi chofer que acelerara a todo y un oficial nos detuvo, el maldito chofer no traía permiso y se iba llevar el auto y estaba negociando con el cuando el loco chofer le dio a todo, entonces me enteré de que me quería secuestrar, pues se vengaba de Yoochun y yo era la carnada podría decirse… entonces 7 patrullas nos persiguieron y yo negociaba con el loco, le di una pequeña terapia y me convertí en su mejor amigo, entonces dio una vuelta completa con el auto siguiendo el mismo curso el muy idiota, pero después dio media vuelta y voló a todas las patrullas, creo que asesino a todos los oficiales, pasamos a un taller mecánico a cambiar de auto, el mecánico se me insinuó y me encerró en un baño publico para violarme pero el loco me salvo entonces me dijo que le depositara 2 millones de dólares o me mataría…. Y me dejo en mi casa y se despidió muy amable- deje a mis amigos con una cara de impresión exagerada.

-J-Jae… ¿es verdad?-se repuso un poco Changmin.

-¡Si, sentía que moría!-

-P-pero…. B-baby… ¿Cómo?-

-Ya se los conté… se que es un poco impactante, pero…-

-¿un poco? ¡Jaejoong!- exclamó Changmin acercándose rápidamente-

-¡Baby!- hizo lo mismo Junsu… cuando menos me di cuenta ambos me tenían abrazándome como si se les fuera el mundo, entonces sonreí para mi mismo, mis amigos siempre apoyándome… nunca los cambiaría por nada.

-haber ya, no se pongan cursis…. Estoy bien y más bien creo que fue gracioso… para que se me baje el estrés, vamos por ahí y cacemos una chica linda-

-Lo siento Baby pero sabes bien mis preferencias sexuales-

-oh… ¿enserio?-pregunte tontamente.

-¡SI!... que despistado Park Jaejoong-

-pensé que solo con Yoochun-

-¡con todo amigo mío!... y no me digas nada, por que tú… vas por el mismo camino-

-¿¡Que!-

-si, si te vi con el profe… -

-¡Jae!- me reprendió Changmin.

-¡P-pero! ¡Ah!... ok, me hice amigo al profe-

-¡Maldito Jae! ¿Y no pensabas contar?-me reclamo el Minniee.

-bueno… es que…-

-¡Baby y el profe se aman!-

-¡no digas estupideces Kim Junsu!-me levante furioso. –

-Baby…-

-esa persona me ofreció su amistad y no la traicionaré…. En verdad quiero ayudarlo y saber más de el… quiero ser su amigo-les dije seriamente dejándolos impactados nuevamente.

-Jae… entonces… ¿si eres amigo de ese viejo amargado?-

-si Min… el maldito se lo hizo amigo… entonces ¿Por qué te reprobó?-me volví a sentar deprimiéndome al instante.

-pues… es lo justo, solo por que sea mi amigo no quiere decir que me regalará calificación que no me merezco… -dije soltando un bufido a penas perceptible.

-Baby, ¿de cuando acá tu tan justo?-

¡Siempre!... ¿Por qué me tomas?...-

-no te exaltes mi Baby hermoso….-me dijo Junsu acariciándome la espalda.

-lo siento, es que…. ¡ah!... reprobé 3 materias, y todo lo que pasé hace un par de horas… ¡no es justo!...-

-pero de verdad que es muy impresionante…. Como una película-dijo emocionado Changmin, lo cual me pareció molesto.

-Ya Baby… vamos a que te relajes… ¿quieres cazar lindas chicas?... haré un gran esfuerzo-

-no, en realidad solo bromeaba…. La verdad solo quiero dormir-

-¡Jae ahora quien es el amargado!-

-yo…. Nunca…. Pero ahora solo quiero descansar- en realidad lo que necesitaba era un abrazo y palabras lindas de mi Yoochun… no es que me sintiera mal con mis amigos, de hecho me hacían muy feliz y seguro… pero ese vacío solo lo llenaba mi hermano.

-¡por cierto! ¡Grandes noticias!-exclamó Junsu

-oh cierto… llego un nuevo alumno a nuestra clase… es de Corea pero vivió toda su vida en Japón-

-si… y ya que soy gay te puedo decir que se me caía la baba-

-si, lastima que sea tan frío…. Cuando intentamos hablar con el nos ignoró-

-ustedes son unos inútiles…. –acto seguido me burle tanto como pude.

-eres un bipolar- dijo fastidiado Changmin.

-algo….-

-Baby… se me ocurrió una enorme idea….-dijo Junsu con una sonrisa picara, sus "grandes ideas" nunca me traían nada bueno.

-¿ahora que?... no salgas con tus cositas- le dije con mirada desafiante.

-una apuesta…. Esa chico es el mismo hielo… en una semana acércate lo más que puedes a el hasta que le llegues a gustas, si en una semana le gustas…. Minniee y yo recorreremos la escuela desnudos…. Y si no es así…. Lo harás tú-

-¡Hey tu no me metas en esto!-exclamo Changmin molesto.

-¿Qué dices Baby?... –

-parece tentador… me burlaría de ustedes el resto de mi vida…pero… ¿con un hombre? Me da un poco de asco….

-¿no te crees capaz de conquistar a un hombre?...entonces ¿para que usas tu cara bonita?-

-tengo mucha confianza en mi…. Lo lograré…. Acepto-

-¡Yes!... pero reglas…. Nada de sobornarlo o amenazarlo, con tus encantos lo conquistarás…. Solo con tus encantos…. Y el perdedor se podrá cubrir esa parte con una sandía… solo con una sandía… así que mi Baby hermoso, ve comprando tu Sandía….-

-Ok… creo que más bien tú la comprarás…. Pero dime ¿Cómo sabremos que le gusto? –

-mmm…. Le diremos que te mudarás a Francia… y que nunca volverás…. Pero que tú lo amas, y entonces el se verá obligado a decirte también…-

-eso es algo…. –

-¡Vamos Baby!... –

-Ya que…. ¿Y tu amargado, le entras?-

-¿Yo?... Ni loco… ustedes hagan lo que quieran, pero no me metan en sus embrollos-

-ah tenía que ser el amargado-dije burlándome de el.

-¡Bien entonces ya está!- ambos cerramos el trato, esto me resultaba tentador, había tenido muchas novias en mi corta edad, claro que relaciones infantiles… pero conquistar un chico, sería un reto para mi, pues estoy enamorado de uno y que es mi hermano… me servirá de experiencia y ni loco sería gay, creo que Yoochun será el primero y el ultimo del hombre que me enamoraría…. Hetero al 100%.

Despedí a mis amigos después de charlamos un buen rato y de que cantamos y bailamos como locos… entonces decidí salir un rato a despejarme…

Ya estaba a punto de salir cuando me topé con mi madre…

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- estaba ebria como siempre.

-por ahí…- le dije sin hacerle mucho caso, cuando me disponía a irme me tomo del brazo bruscamente.

-¡eres mi hijo!... ¿tan poco respeto y confianza me tienes?- sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse.

-¿respeto y confianza?... a mi madre a la cual yo le mostraba el respeto y la confianza, murió junto con mi padre…- vi como se formaba una expresión de dolor en su rostro, me partió el corazón, después de todo era mi madre…

-lo siento Jae…. –comenzó a llorar tirándose al piso…. Estaba tan destrozada.

-¿Qué sientes?... ¿el estar todo el puto día borracha? ¿El ser una puta que se acuesta con cualquiera?... ¿el haber olvidado que tenías hijos? Incluso haz llegado a maltratarnos…. ¿y crees que todo se arreglará con un lo siento?...- tenía que encararla ahora.

-yo no quería hijo mío…. Pero la muerte de tu padre me afecto bastante-menciono entre sollozos.

-¿tan débil eres?... madre, ese hombre te engañaba y tu lo sabías…. ¿preferiste aferrarte a un tipo muerto y abandonar a tus hijos?... –una bofetada me detuvo…. Ardía de coraje, estaba a punto de regresársela pero por alguna extraña razón me detuve…. –Vete a la mierda….- dije con cierto rencor para después largarme con una furia tremenda sobre mi dejando a esa mujer destrozada en el suelo. Comencé a caminar lentamente… cuando de repente llegué al parque de la noche anterior donde me había encontrado a Min Ho…. Sonreí cuando recordé aquello, deseaba volver a hablar con el, pues esa vez me animo inmediatamente…. Me senté en uno de los columpios y sin darme cuenta la lluvia ya caía… con la cual mis lágrimas se mezclaban…. Odiaba aquel sentimiento de amargura… lo odiaba…. De repente observé los pies de alguien colocados justamente frente a los mío… esa marca de zapato la reconocía… rápidamente alce la mirada para encontrarme con esos ojos penetrantes….

-Yoochun….-susurré….-

-eres un idiota…. –sonrió levemente mirando a la nada…. entonces en un movimiento rápido me tomo del brazo y me arrastró hasta debajo de un árbol….

-dime hermanito… ¿Qué pasó?- le miré con una expresión de confusión –encontré a la vieja llorando como loca, y me dijo que te habías ido…. ¿Qué paso?-

-ah…. Eso, le dije unas cuantas cosas…. –dije con cierta tristeza.

-bueno…. Se tiene todo merecido…. Pero dime ¿Por qué demonios lloras?... –sacó una cajetilla de cigarros y me ofreció, pero me negué totalmente –vamos… te hará bien-trató de convencerme…pero de nuevo me negué, ya resignado encendió su cigarro para comenzar a fumarlo- ¿Y bien?- me volvió a preguntar.

-no… lose…. –respondí con un nudo en la garganta….

-que loco…. ¿lloras sin razón?... –

-yo… no lose…-

-¿Sabes algo?... hace mucho que no tenemos una verdadera conversación…. Y desde que murió papa nos hemos distanciado…. Pero lo que mas me sorprende…. Es que nunca te vi llorar…. Hoy es la primera vez que lo veo desde entonces…. Creo que necesitas desahogarte… yo si lo hice… llore como marica hasta que me cansé, y mírame…. Me siento como un pelín mas fuerte- aquello me agracio un poco el momento y a la vez me sentí feliz, pues me di cuenta de que aquel despreciable drogadicto se fijaba en detalles como esos… eso significaba que se preocupada por mi.

-bueno… nunca me ha gustado llorar frente a los demás-

-¡ah claro! Lo olvidaba…. El perfecto Jae… el siempre se muestra alegre frente a todos… con esa buena cara…. No te gusta preocupar a los demás ¿no es así?... siempre quieres ser el apoyo de los demás…. Sientes que mientras ellos están bien tú lo estarás…. Me pareces realmente valiente… y te admiro hermanito tonto…. Nadie es capaz de soportar tal carga…. Pero…. Necesitas liberar tus sentimientos… necesitas estar bien para apoyar a los demás…. Así que frente a mi no tienes que fingir…. Se tu mismo…. Se Park Jaejoong…. Que grita, llora…. Se enoja, es feliz…. Y se enamora… mi pequeño hermano…. –dicho lo anterior, me rodeo con sus brazos y formo un abrazo fraternal… al sentirlo… su cuerpo, su ser…. Hizo que mi corazón dejara de llover y formará una sonrisa en mi rostro…. Le correspondí el abrazo…. El cual deseaba que durara toda la eternidad…. "Gracias" fue lo único que pude mencionar… pues no desperdiciaría aquel momento especial en palabras…. Solo quería sentirlo…. Y no dejarlo ir nunca…. Park Yoochun… la persona con la que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida…. La persona por la que no dudaría en dar mi vida…. El amor, ese sentimiento que las palabras no pueden explicar…. Ese día más loco de mi vida, en el cual viví muchas experiencias llenas de adrenalina, prometí que a esa persona la amaría hasta la muerte… y que a pesar de todo, nunca lo dejaría de hacer… a el, a mi hermano…. Park Yoochun, un maldito drogadicto despreciable…. En ese día….

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
